Batman and Robin: How you remind me
by Harri B
Summary: 17 years ago,Bruce Wayne's finacee died while giving birth to their baby daughter.Bruce sent his daughter to boarding school.Now,17 year old Victoria Wayne has returned to Gotham.Will she be able to help batman and robin when the joker comes to Gotham?
1. Old faces

**Disclaimer: ****Batman and Robin**** doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Batman and Robin fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_Wayne Man__or_

Bruce Wayne was in the library searching for a book when Dick walked in.

"Bruce?" He asked

"Yes?" Bruce asked looking up

"I need a car." Dick said

"No." Bruce replied

"It's embarrassing turning up on that old bike, whilst you have the bat mobile. All I'm asking for is a cool car or a cool bike."

The doorbell rang.

"You have a bike." Bruce commented

"Come on Bruce. It is a pile of junk. Next to Batman and his fantastic equipment, I'm a joke."

The doorbell rang once again.

"I'll get it." Dick said stomping off

"This is why Superman works alone." Bruce muttered and returned to looking for his book.

Dick opened the door to see a teenage girl standing their dressed in a black leather jacket, black boots and dark blue jeans. She had lightning bolts dangling out of her ears and wore a silver heart locket around her neck.

"Can I help you?" Dick asked looking at how hot she was

"Is Bruce Wayne in?" She asked

"Sure, come in. Let me take them." He asked reaching for the suitcases

"It's ok, I've got them."

"O.K. follow me." Dick said

_Wayne Manor library,_

Dick and the girl walked into the library.

"Bruce?" Dick called

"Yes?" Bruce asked not looking up, still searching for the book

"You have a visitor." Dick said

"Who?" Bruce asked looking up

"Hi dad." The girl said

"Dad?" Dick asked confused looking between the girl and Bruce.

"Victoria." Bruce said coldly with a shocked expression on his face

"Miss me?" Victoria asked

**A\N: I hoped you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"You know what dad; I know you don't want me.

"That's not true."

"Then why have I been in boarding school for the last 12 years?"

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, hit the review button.**


	2. Victoria 'Vicki' Wayne

**Disclaimer: Batman and Robin don't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I didn't know if people would like the story, but you have! I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. A lot of you have PM me to ask if there will be a relationship between Dick and Vicki and the answer is yes, but it may not have a happy ending. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3, so enjoy!**

_Wayne Manor,_

"Dad?" Dick asked again looking between Bruce and Victoria.

"This is Victoria, my daughter. Victoria, this is Dick Grayson, a friend of mine," Bruce said his eyes not leaving his daughter's.

"Nice to meet you Victoria," Dick said stepping forward with an outreached hand.

Victoria raised her eyebrow in his direction. "I don't do handshakes," she said before returning her attention to Bruce.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Dick said looking between Bruce and Victoria.

"No surprise there then. You never did want me," Victoria snapped.

"That's not true," Bruce said shocked that his daughter even thought that.

"Then why have I been in boarding school for the last 12 years?" she asked.

Before Bruce had a chance to answer Alfred walked in.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get the door Bruce," he said.

"That's alright Alfred, Dick got it," Bruce said.

"You'd never believe who was at the door," Dick said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Who?" Alfred asked.

"Hello Uncle Alfred," Victoria said turning around.

"Victoria," Alfred happily said as he opened his arms as the young girl rushed into them.

"I'm so happy to see you Uncle Alfred," Victoria happily said.

"You too, my dear. You have grown into such a beautiful young lady since I last saw you," he said with a smile.

"How long are you staying?" Bruce asked getting straight to the point.

"A week unless you don't want me here," Victoria said watching as both Dick and Alfred's gazes went straight to Bruce.

"Of course you can stay," he said quietly.

"I'll make you some dinner," Alfred said.

"Actually Alfred, I was just going to crash. I'm really tired, so I'll see you all in the morning," Victoria said picking up one of her bags.

"Here, let me help you," Dick said picking up the remainder of the bags.

"Thank you," Victoria said with a shy smile before walking out followed by Dick.

Bruce looked at Alfred. "What am I going to do with her Alfred?" he asked.

"This is the time to build bridges with her. Do not make her run away from you," Alfred said before walking out.

_Victoria's room,_

Victoria walked into her room followed by Dick.

"Wow, this room has not changed one bit," she said eyeing the pink wallpaper, frilly bedcovers, teddy bears and dolls that were scattered around the room.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Dick asked indicating at the bags.

"I'll take it," Victoria said reaching out for the bags. Her fingers brushed against Dick, sending tingling sensations through both of their bodies.

"I should go do something," Dick said his eyes not leaving Victoria's. "Bye," he said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Victoria's cell phone rang. "Hello, yeah. I told my dad I was tired and he fell for it. I'll meet you there. Bye," she said hanging up. She walked over to the window, flung it open and stepped out.

_Bat-Cave,_

Bruce and Dick were in the bat-cave talking.

"Why did you send her away?" Dick asked as he watched Bruce type into the computer.

"When her mother died, I didn't know how to raise a baby. So, when she 6, I sent her to boarding school in England, where I'd thought she would be happy," Bruce distantly said.

"Why has she never come home in twelve years," Dick asked trying to get a better image of Victoria.

"She has always preferred to stay at school," Bruce said.

Suddenly the Bat signal began to go off.

"Let's go suit up," Bruce said walking off followed by Dick.

**A\N: Ok, that was still short, but the next chapter will be longer. Here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Where have you been all night?" Dick asked.

Victoria spun around and eyed Dick who was leaning against one of the garden rocks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Dick walked over to her. "I'll tell your father," he warned.

"Go ahead, tell him," Victoria said stepping close to Dick. "Like he'd care. Just leave me alone."

"No," he replied before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her passionately.

**A\N: Looks like romance is brewing on the horizon! So where was Victoria? Where did Batman and Robin go when the bat signal was activated? How will Victoria and Dick act towards each other? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
